


[授翻] Label

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 维吉尔搬进Devil May Cry做的第一件事就是在他的东西上写上名字。





	[授翻] Label

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Label](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323852) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



距离邪恶之树的倒坍已有两年，距离他们回到Devil May Cry也已经有两个月了。

但丁本来以为维吉尔会难以适应平凡生活，但他舒舒服服地安顿下来。要是不算上蕾蒂的几发子弹和翠西持续的怒视的话，他们的生活终于平静下来。

是那种一间猎魔事务所能达到的平静，但是别说这些啦——

既然现在维吉尔回来了，去采购就提上了日程。毕竟维吉尔不能永远和他共享生活用品（说真的，共享内裤即使对双胞胎来说也有些过头了）。再说了，就算他乐意（但丁倒是不介意和他睡一张床，但是维吉尔就不那么开心了。他明白维吉尔对私人空间的需求，但他们分开了二十年，这是一段很长的时间，区区两年无法弥补），Devil May Cry的居住环境也绝算不上有益健康，（但丁在维吉尔发现几十只蟑螂从厨房柜子里涌出时被他的三把匕首误伤了脑袋）。

在两个月的辛勤劳动后，他们终于攒够了钱美化Devil May Cry的寒酸小楼，让它变得宜人，变得有家的味道。没有了总是堵塞的下水道和成灾的虫子，这里现在让但丁充满惊奇之情。他花了几十年住在这里，但却是维吉尔和他的琐碎龟毛让这里变得像家。不仅仅是落脚的地方，而是，一个家，家。

但丁本来都要冲进Devil May Cry了，维吉尔却一把抓住了他的后领。“还没完呢。”

“还没有？！”但丁哀嚎起来。“我们花了几小时修理这堆烂摊子！我要休息！”

“这堆烂摊子又是谁的错？”他的哥哥扬起眉毛。“你可以待会儿休息。”

“还有什么要做的啊？我们差不多都做完了。”

“我们还要在自己的东西上写上名字。”但丁本来要开口问这么做的原因，但维吉尔已经不厌其烦地解释起来，“根据对你的了解，我们苦工的成果出不了一个月就会被你搞得一团糟。我宁可我的东西能免遭毒手。”

“你的不信任伤了我的心。”

“我只是陈述事实。”维吉尔走向办公桌，拿了一支马克笔。“现在，要是你不想帮忙，就去外面等着。”

所以他就去外面等着了。

但丁带着挖苦看着他的哥哥忙活。几十年过去了，维吉尔却丝毫没变，仍然被过去牵绊。但丁记得维吉尔从他们刚开始上学那会儿开始给自己的东西写上名字，他经常偷换他们的课本，因为维吉尔那本总是更新更整洁。尽管维吉尔很不高兴，却什么也没说，直到但丁开始偷换他的作业。

在那以后，尽管他的双胞兄弟已经写好了名字，但丁仍会故意把他们的东西倒换过来，只为看他兄弟被惹恼的反应。啊，那些昔日的美好。

但丁忙着追忆往昔，都没发现自己差点打盹睡过去。维吉尔又一次抓住他的后领，避免了他的脸和地板的亲密接触。 

“你忙完了？”但丁问他，要让他和他哥哥道谢会让他全身冻结的。

“只差一样了。”

“好吧。”但是维吉尔没有离开，相反，他抓起但丁的右手，在手掌上书写。他双胞胎兄弟的名字被整整齐齐地留在他的掌心。

“好让你记得自己属于谁。”

但丁的下巴掉到了地板上。

 

END

 

彩蛋:

尼禄：你额头上为什么写着“但丁的”？

维吉尔：别问为什么。

尼禄：这是但丁卡在墙里的原因吗？

维吉尔：别。问。

 

Notes：

基于DMC5 的“老人的日记”文件

“他把诗集紧紧贴在胸前，这样回答道：

‘我有一个双胞胎弟弟，先生。我们曾经总为争夺东西打架，所以我才把我的名字写在我的所有物上，这样它们才真的属于我。’”

 


End file.
